Aurors of WIC
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: Part of the Guardians Universe. There are many more worlds than this one. A multitude of universes. They are ruled by the Wizarding Immortal Council. However, within the Council, a group of people have special powers to maintain order and catch the bad guys. They are the Aurors of WIC.


**Summer Camp**

**Cabin Dumbledore**

**Task 3:** Scavenger Hunt

Write about the Aurors on a case.

Word count: 1283

**Betaed by my dear Ebenbild whom I thoroughly confused with this story. **

Being an Auror for the Wizarding Immortal Council was one of the most interesting jobs one could take. It was very hard to get inside the Academy, but once you were in, you were in. Harry had wanted to join the Academy ever since he was little.

Growing up knowing that a Multiverse existed was very weird. To know that there are millions of people just like you and the only thing that separated you and them was a choice. At the same time the memories too, were different. He had met three other versions of himself and it was pretty awesome. It wasn't weird, like when you meet a new person and you don't know what to say, it was normal, because at the end of the day, they were him.

He was part of a universe where he had died as a baby and he was supposed to be just… dead. But the Reaper from that world, had taken a liking to him. Reapers in themselves were a pretty interesting story, too. Still, he hadn't been raised with Reapers. He had been brought as a case to the council and they had approved his continued existence as a part of their world. Growing up, he had to learn all the different things about all the different worlds. He knew, for example, that Phoenixia was the land of eternal fire, the Phoenix Land and it went behind the council time, being created eons before Death, Time and Fate brought other immortals to govern the Multiverse. He knew that the Wizarding Immortal Council (WIC), didn't have any powers there and yet, they collaborated with the king and queen. He also knew that they, as Aurors, did have authority. The Academy was the Police of the Council and Phoenexia together. Pretty much like Aurors in the files. 'The files' were what they called the multiple universe, alternate realities that existed. He came from Universe 777. It was quite nice there. He'd been there for holiday in Hawaii.

But besides that he'd never actually went outside the WIC universes. They ( the Council) had their own agents that were sent to deal with the files. The Aurors were on the inside worlds, working in cooperation with the Council Agents—the Guardians.

Everything was going to change soon. His team had a case that was taking them in universe 20. A pretty canon universe, one could say. There he was alive, well, and he'd defeated Tom Riddle. And now he himself was going to mess his life. Nice. It was going to be interesting from the universe 20 reaction when he will see him—Harry the Auror.

It was going to be really interesting to search for an evil version of Fred Weasley in a universe where both Weasley twins were alive. Good that _his _ Fred was on a different case. The team was composed of Antonin Dolohov from Phoenixia and Claire and Jude, fellow Aurors and children of the Mirror World. But, since Fred was on another case and they were going in a different world they had two additional guests. Dahlia, a black phoenix and a Reaper Luna Lovegood. It was an odd team. Aurors, they were part of the Guardians, but not real Guardians. It was interesting to work with Dahlia who was one.

They were in the waiting room, waiting for the transfer portal to Universe 20.

"Are you ready guys?" he asked, quite nervous himself.

"Sure, we are boss," Claire and Jude answered.

Antonin shrugged. "I'm more concerned about the fact that if I'm seen I'm gonna get attacked on sight, but no really. Been there before."

Dahlia just smiled and shook her head.

"You forget, I'm a phoenix. When I'm not in my human form, in my home world, I serve a human Albus Dumbledore in the world where Fawkes died to save my life from the darkness. I know to pretend I belong to a world where I am really a stranger. This will be no different."

Harry looked at her in sympathy. The Darkness they were chasing, it was in the face of a friend, like it happened or will happen many a time for the Members of the Council or for those who worked for it. It corrupted the souls, until you were pure evil. There were few traitors inside, but they did so much damage to the worlds that existed that their numbers wasn't a setback to the Darkness. It was happy for however many it took. The files were all held in the Waiting Room, the room where all the portals between these universes were. The files consisted in everything that has happened in those worlds, in written form, along with what it can happen. The people who betrayed the Council abused their power to modify the files with whatever evil they thought, to create imbalance. So many worlds, they had hurt and contaminated, condemning them to death and destruction. death and not Death. Death was one of the three creators of the Wizarding Immortal Council, whereas death was a fact. An enemy of the evil that started when Morgan Le Fay became corrupted and the hosts Eight Guardians of the Universes started hating each other. Darkness was born and it was spreading by modifying the files.

Fred Weasley that they were following was such a traitor. He had worked intimately in the Waiting Room, the very place they were there now. Harry still remembered the fight that had been here. Sophy and another Luna Lovegood had been badly hurt and the traitor had escaped. The two girls had had no idea until the last moment that they were talking with their almost murderer. His team had worked hard to track him down. It's extremely hard to track someone who knows exactly how you operate so they had to change the way they investigated cases. Harry and Fred had taken to read files were he could go and hide without creating disaster so they had ruled out the files that he had contaminated by modifying the information on them that they had. Claire and Jude had been creating his profile, where a sick person like him could go and hide and had crossed them with the information him and Fred found.

How had they reached Universe 20, file 70? Well, it was one of the five files that had been under construction, and the portal traces Antonin had found, indicated he had chosen a file at random from the uncontaminated portion of them. Dahlia had seen the elements and recognised the Universe. Apparently, a vampire from there, Anastasius had asked her out once as a dare. Funny how things worked. Too bad that was going to be in the future for the poor vampire. Dahlia had been very surprised. Universe 20 was pretty canon, and Anastasius was just a vampire. Not Sal's son as in other universe she knew. And yet, a future him had somehow fooled her by making her think he was from Universe 400?

Harry figured they would solve this mystery along with their case.

Finally it was time for them to pass. Portal was set for them to go. Harry couldn't wait to get that bastard. He'd fooled them one too many.

And it will be fun to see if they could act undercover or if they would have to have a massive, massive, memory wiping.

Anastasius, though, was proof that they may need to do the later. Aurors out for blood on a case weren't the most subtle.

…

But that question was answered when they realised they had messed up with the Portal and they were not in fact in Universe 20.


End file.
